The Party
by WonderlandIsAnIllusion
Summary: Greg figures his mom might be punishing him for scaring Rowley, but to be honest he believes it was Rowley's own fault. Plus the movie was there just begging to be watched and who would have guessed that Clowns can be so frightening?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Diary Of A Wimpy Kid. This is in Greg's Point of View.**

**The Party  
By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

I didn't really notice until Rowley asked me last night _"Your brothers lips look really shiny. Does he wear like lip gloss?",_ I really had no idea, and so I decided to reply with a question of my own _"Why are you even looking at his lips?"._ Well Rowley sulked and commented "_Well, I was just wondering cause my mom says that males shouldn't wear lip gloss or lipstick"_. I mentioned that clowns wear make-up, put the movie IT on, and about half-way through Rowley called his dad to pick him up….I got into trouble and had nightmares about clowns... It's Rowley's fault.

"Rodrick….Do you wear lip gloss?" I asked him. He looked at me and started telling a scary story involving Clowns until our parents walked into the kitchen. I listened as Rodrick told mom and dad about how he received an invitation to go to a Birthday Party.

"You can go, but bring Greg with you." Mom stated calmly, I stared at her in disbelief, and Rodrick looked annoyed. She didn't even ask if I had any plans for tomorrow which I do not for Rowley is upset with me about the IT movie and so on...

"Fine." Rodrick said and he gave me an irritated expression. "I'll bring him."

The Birthday Party is tomorrow night which is a Saturday. I' m not looking forward to it. Why did mom have to say 'Bring Greg with you', but maybe she is doing this as punishment for scaring Rowley. Althought that IT movie scared me too... I'm planing to bring a camera with me to the party.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Diary Of A Wimpy Kid. This is in Greg's Point of View.**

**The Party  
By WonderlandIsAnIllusion**

* * *

It might not have been the best of idea's to snoop around in my brother's bedroom. So, I'm hiding and hoping he won't find me. Rowley was right about my older brother putting on lip gloss…I knew about my brother wearing black eyeliner and black eye shadow, but not about the lip gloss or mascara…

Dad would completely freak if he knew about Rodrick putting on lip gloss and mascara…..I really do not care that my older brother wears make-up. Personally, I wouldn't ever wear any type of make-up and I really do not understand why he wears it. I take a glance, he is using hair spray, and does he think he looks cool with purposely messy hair? I waited until Rodrick left and a few minutes later I raced out and went to the kitchen. My dad was drinking water, Rodrick causally entered, and he was putting something into his pocket.

"Rodrick is that…mascara?" Dad asked hesitantly and my older brother looked at him.

"Don't worry it's not moms mascara." Rodrick replied bluntly, he grabbed a cup, and poured milk into it. Dad walked away and he was calling out 'Susan'. I looked at my brother and he shrugged his shoulders in a what-ever type of manner along with rolling his eyes. Mom is out with Manny shopping for new shoes.

"You still like girls, right?" Dad asked Rodrick and I knew he was asking him due to the fact he wasn't looking at my direction at all. I think it would be best for the world if Rodrick does not father any babies, but best not tell that to mom and dad. I watched as my brother put the cup into the sink.

"Hey, Greg. Dad's asking you if you still like girls." Rodrick commented causally, he walked out, and I looked at dad.

"Oh, Hi..Greg. I didn't notice you were there…" Dad said in a low voice, sighed heavily, and I decided to walk out. Rodrick was putting on some more eye shadow and I looked at the time...An hour until the Party. Dad stayed in the kitchen, mom came home, and before I knew it..I was with my older brother and on the way to the Birthday Party..

"Hey, Rodrick."

"What?"

"Dad wasn't asking me..He asked you."

"Shut up."

The ride there was quiet. Rodrick was looking at the road and I was looking at the window. The silence was uncomfortable, but oh well...

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


End file.
